The Scarlet Emperor
by Kunoichi of the Moonlit Night
Summary: Asami Ryuichi the Tenth is known to all his subjects as 'The Scarlet Emperor'. A man who knows nothing of mercy or compassion. That is until one day one simple man appeals to his black heart. I know this is not the greatest summary but please give it a chance :)
1. Chapter 1 - Black Withered Heart

**Hello everyone since I read Nbsiren's **_**Summoned Hero **_**I have really wanted to do my own fantasy fan fiction story for the Finder series and well I have a couple of storylines floating around in my head and this is one of them. So I would appreciate any feedback, reviews and constructive criticism you guys can give me. NO FLAMES PLEASE IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ IT NO ONE IS MAKING YOU **

**I don't own or make any money from the Finder series it belongs to Yamane Ayano.**

**I was going to have this as a multi chapter story but couldn't figure out how I would make that work. So I decided to make it a one shot, then it became a two chapter story and now I think it will go to three.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 Black Withered Heart. **

The city of Adrica had been gutted by fire, the last dying flames were still smoldering and the black smoke rose up to the sky. The city had been under siege by imperial forces for three months .And now one of the most important port cities in the empire had been starved and battered into submission. His imperial Majesty Asami Ryucihi the Tenth didn't care after all he had little use for something that did not obey his will.

He stood on a hill above the city ,watching the ravens circle lazily in the sky ;they had grown fat gorging themselves on the dead. The smell of salt, burnt wood and flesh was thick in the air. The city of Adrica was built around Adric's Bay a natural harbor which made the city a wealthy trading hub. After being assaulted from land and blockaded by sea the city had finally fallen ,its population weak with disease and hunger. The sun shone brightly its rays reflecting on his armor. And it is from that red amour that his nickname the Scarlet Emperor came from. It was said that it was painted with the blood of those he had slain,that he had someone killed every day so that he could maintain the colour.

Asami turned away and walked back down the hill to where his army was encamped outside the city walls, for he had a morning meeting with his generals. Even though the rebel stronghold of Adrica had been taken the leader of the rebellion had escaped ,and then there was the disobedience of the city's residents. His majesty was followed closely be his personal guard and their commander Suoh. When the Duke Amasawa Seiya had rebelled and the raised the eastern provinces against Asami the city of Adrica was one of the first to declare its allegiance to him, providing both financial support and a base of operations. Duke Amasawa had proclaimed himself the true emperor and it was true that as Asami's cousin he had a claim to the throne. But kin or not he had rebelled against the authority of his emperor, it took nearly a year to crush the rebels. And when Asami had made his way to Adrica instead of fighting Amasawa took his army and ran, leaving the people of Adrica to fend for themselves. They lasted three months before the Steward and his council surrendered to Asami.

When the inhabitants of the city came out to beg the emperor for mercy. Though they knew it was hopeless. The Scarlet Emperor is man who knows nothing of mercy or compassion, a man whose heart has been called a black withered thing without pity.

Asami sat at the head of the table in the city's council chamber along with three generals, an admiral and commander Suoh. Prime minster Kirishima had remained in the capital. In front of them was the steward of the city Inoue Satoshi and the six members of the ruling council in each of them in chains. The emperor spoke "You all have been found guilty of high treason. For this you will each meet the fate that awaits all traitors you will be executed by the four winds at dawn tomorrow."

The council members opened their mouths in protest but no one could utter a coherent word for what could they say they, some began to cry wordlessly, one began to rave but he was dragged away, another slumped on to the ground in a dead faint. The steward gave no reaction he simply nodded his head in understanding and looked at the man whose will would send him to his death. Inoue would not beg for his life he knew that this would be the outcome the minute that Duke Amasawa fled the city. He picked a side and lost. Everyone who plays this game of power and politics knows death is a more than likely outcome, in this game only the truly adaptable survive, men like the emperor. Inoue truly believed that he'd made the best choice for his people but it had brought them little but momentary glory and great suffering. "Your imperial majesty may I have one last request."

"What is it Inoue?"

"I ask that you do not punish the people to harshly it was me and the council that chose to rebel against your royal authority not them."

"Inoue if my hound that I've fed and caressed bites my hand should I not punish him? Would I not be failing in my duty as a master to allow such a transgression to pass?

Inoue could say nothing. Death by the four winds was a slow and agonising way to die, it was reserved for those who have committed the worst of crimes. The apparatus itself was similar to a rack but it was shaped like a cross your head, arms and legs were bound to it each facing a point on the compass. The handles were turned and you were slowly ripped apart. Often body parts of the condemned went flying off into the crowd hence this method of execution was also known as being tossed to the four winds.

* * *

Takaba Akihito was having another difficult day, there had been many of them since the Duke had rebelled. Reports said that he'd been beaten back from Adrica as a result he'd retreated back to his home province of Kessel for a last stand. Since the death of his father Takaba had run an orphanage/soup kitchen/school/hospital out of an old inn he'd named Sanctuary. He got it cheap ,true the building had seen better days but it had plenty of space and out buildings. And everyone helped to do what they could to make Sanctuary as homely as possible. Takaba ran most of it by himself, but he had some dedicated helpers, which meant that he could go out in to rest of region and to some of the neighbouring regions to help as many as he could.

Each of the twelve provinces of the empire was subdivide into regions. Takaba lived in the Kessel province in the region of Rokuhara. The region of Rokuhara was small, poor and isolated. Takaba Akihito was known as 'the one who loves people' not only for his efforts and kind deeds, but for the way he saw people. Takaba saw all people as children who just needed to be cleaned up and loved. He believed that kindness and love brought out the best in people. He helped anyone who needed it and wanted it. The poor, the sick, the old, the young it didn't matter he helped and loved all.

In Rokuhara Takaba had become something of a force to be reckoned was constantly badgering the authorities on matters such as the care of orphans, the creation of free schools and need for more hospitals. He also tackled the nobility ,telling them that they thought too much of the rights of nobility and to little of its duties. Ever since the Duke's rebellion Kessel which had never been a wealthy province was dealing with unprecedented financial hardship, and a wave of lawlessness. Akihito couldn't help but encounter people who fled from adjacent regions escaping not only the gangs of bandits that had sprung up but the Duke and his army. Not only was he consricpting every able bodied man and boy but he was carrying out a scorched earth policy whatever food and livestock could not be carried off was destroyed.

The Duke knew that Asami and his forces would follow him so he had determined that the imperial forces would not be able live off the land this hopefully would put them in contention with the local people and give the emperor another problem. The Duke himself had decided that for his last stand he would withdraw into the fortress known as the Eyrie. The Eyrie was located deep in the mountains of Rokuhara, it was nestled between to two mountains known as the Two Sisters. It was called the Eyrie because only an eagle would dare to go that high. In its 700 year history the fortress had never been taken it was used by Amasawa family to retreat to in the most dangerous days of the civil and unification wars.

At this moment Takaba was on his way to see the regional governor; there had been a riot at the local prison. Thankfully Takaba was not too far away as he had been talking with some nearby farmers who farms had escaped the Duke's scorched earth policy but it looked like they were set to lose most of their crops as the farmers lacked the man power to harvest them. Akihito managed to get into the prison and convinced both sides to stand down. He was respected by the inmates as he often been at the prison treating illness and fighting for better conditions. And his views that prisons should be used as a place of rehabilitation as well as punishment were well known.

The seat of the regional governor had its usual air of organised chaos but Takaba could detect a sense of anxiety in the air. He received his usual welcome and the looks that went with it. Some were friendly and warm, others had a look on their face that said "Oh by the Gods what does he want now?", and then there were those who looked at him with disgust or disapproval. Takaba was shown to an ante room off the main reception chamber and in came the Governor's secretary Suzuki Aoi "I'm sorry Lord Takaba but my master will be unable to see you today." Said the affable middle aged women with a bow. She watched as a small tick appeared on Takaba sama's face. Akihito hated being called by his title he had chosen to abandon it after his father's death. And it was because he was a member of the aristocracy that he received those looks of disapproval and disgust. As they could not fathom why someone of his noble birth and ancient blood would want to mix with convicts, prostitutes and other such degenerates. "May I ask why?"

* * *

The emperor and his escort rode into the courtyard of the governor's residence ,it was obvious that the building had seen better days and by the style it had been built some 400 years ago during the reign of his ancestor Ryuichi the Sixth. However the building had been scrubbed clean within an inch of its life, the regional and provincial colours were flying ,and so to his own personal standard of a gold dragon against a black background. Asami had visited each of the regional governors and Rokuhara was the last. Not only did he want to once again stamp his authority on the province but to also gather information and calculate for himself what Amasawa was up to. He also wanted to find out about as much information on the Eyrie as possible .Just because it never had been taken doesn't mean it couldn't be. As he passed through the regions he saw first-hand the effect of cousin's strategy, he had sent word to the capital and to Prime Minister Kirishima to begin having aid sent to the province. As refugees were already beginning to appear in the neighbouring provinces.

"So the emperor is to grace use with his presence." muttered Takaba under his breath his voice did not hold the same barely supressed excitement that Suzuki Aoi's did. "Then I'll wait."

"I beg your pardon my lord?"

"I said Suzuki san I'll wait. And I'll wait as long as it takes." Akihito just did not care that the Emperor was coming. Not that he did not respect the man's office but he shared the view of the common people, they did not care who sat on the throne. The politics and power plays of the imperial court meant little to them ,that was until they spilled over into their lives.

Governor Ichihara Domeki was nervous to be honest he was terrified he'd only ever seen the Emperor once and that was at his coronation and that had been at a distance. Emperor Asami Ryuichi the Tenth AKA 'The Scarlet Emperor' had once been known by a less that flattering nickname 'The Bloody Bastard'. Asami Ryuichi was born the bastard son of Emperor Asami Ryuutarou the Seventh. The old emperor's marriage though politically successful had proved to be less so dynastically. For years the couple tried to have children. It was rumoured the Ryuutarou had fathered Ryuichi to prove he wasn't the one with the problem. However to put aside the Empress would have been extremely difficult her family were both wealthy and powerful. Four years after Ryuichi's birth, two miscarriages, a stillborn daughter and son who lived only thirty days ,the Empress Sakura delivered of a premature daughter. Now it wasn't that she was girl that went against her ,for there had been women who had ruled in their own right before. It was the fact that she was so little and sickly. Her turn of mind grew to be more religious than political. Ryuutarou was keen to avoid civil war which he believed would be the outcome if his daughter ascended the throne.

The Asami family had ruled first a kingdom and then an Empire for a total of 800 years and they had lost the throne the three times, each time down to ineffective rulers who couldn't hold onto to power. Ryuutarou believed that Princess Ryuko would be such a monarch. Much to the fury of the Empress for she hated her husband's bastard, when the boy was born not only did the Emperor celebrate his birth , but then he and his mother were given estates and money, the boy's education was the equal of any royal prince plus the choice of name spoke volumes .Ryuichi's namesake was Ryuichi the Second, the king who untied all the separate kingdoms into one empire, the boy was crown prince in all but name. The boy was intelligent, strong and everything a King would want in an heir When Ryuichi was fourteen and Ryuko was ten the Emperor shocked many by suggesting that when the princess came of age she and her half-brother should marry. There was precedent in history for it as some of the ancient royal families had wed close family members, but the practice was vehemently discouraged after unification due to the abnormalities such unions would often go onto produce. The betrothal never took place the Empress saw of that, but what she couldn't stop was the legitimisation of Ryuichi which happened when he was sixteen.

When the princess was 16 she died of a long illness and the Emperor himself soon followed, and so began six years of civil war the various claimants all battling for the throne it was during this time that Asami Ryuichi earned his nickname 'The Bloody Bastard' due to the ferocity he dealt with those who opposed him. In the end it was Asami Ryuichi with his intelligence and ferocity that clawed his way to the throne. Thus the 'The Bloody' Bastard' became 'The Scarlet Emperor.

* * *

The horses were taken and they were led to the governor's study. As they walked through the corridors Asami could hear the whispering and the people scurrying along like rats. Some wanted to prove their bravery by catching a glimpse of him, others just wanted to get out of the way. The doors of the governor's study were flung open "His imperial majesty Asami Ryuichi the Tenth" announced the servant as Asami and his entourage entered. Ichihara pulled himself together, came out from behind his desk and genuflected before his emperor "Your Imperial Majesty."

"Governor Ichihara."

Ichihara was considered to be a tall man but he felt dwarfed by his emperor. They sat in front of a balcony that over looked a valley in which a river meandered through, the sun was bright and there was not a single cloud in the sky it was perfect day.

From what Asami heard the region had been hit the worst of any Kessel's regions by his cousin. No doubt to it due to the fact that Eyrie was in the region. "What do you know about the Eyrie?"

"Unfortunately not anymore than what is commonly known your majesty. The Amasawa family guarded information about it most carefully. I've had my staff search through our archives but we so far have found nothing" Just as Asami was about to speak there was a knock at the door. "Enter" said Ichihara.

In walked his secretary she swept low in a curtsy "I'm sorry for interrupting you but sir I have spoken to Takaba sama he says he will wait. I did say that you would be some time but he was undaunted."

"Suzuki you know from past experience very little daunts Takaba sama."

"Who is Takaba sama?"

The governor answered "Lord Takaba Akihito he is also known as 'The One Who Loves People' your majesty."

"That is quite an accolade Ichihara."

"What brings him here this time Suzuki?"

"The incident at the prison sir."

"Did the prisoners riot?"

Suzuki felt pinned to the spot by the gaze of Asami she didn't want to say anything that would reflect badly on the governor but she knew instinctively that the emperor would be able to tell if she was lying "Yes your majesty the riot began three days ago they took hostages to. Takaba sama was able to quell the situation this morning and get both sides to stand down."

"Takaba sama is a rather unique individual your majesty." Said Ichihara who at the moment was silently praying that the Emperor did not request to meet Takaba Akihito because such a meeting was bound to end up with someone being executed or at the very least losing a body part.

"Bring him to me."

"I beg you're your pardon sire?"

"Bring Lord Takaba to me I wish to see for myself 'The One Who Loves People."


	2. Chapter 2 - The One Who Loves People

**I would like to thank you all for reviews. And following and favouring this story. **

**I've taken on your points about using commas and the length of paragraphs and I hope this chapter shows some improvement. **

**This has taken me some time as I took my time with Asami and Aki's dialogue I wanted to get good as I possibly could. I've been doing a bit of reading to give me some inspiration for the Asami's and Aki's dialogue.**

**I'm a real Magpie I take ideas and inspiration all sort of things, put them together and well you've seen the results. This fic has had so far a mixture of inspirations and influences, they are:**

**Roger Corman's 1964 film The Masque of the Red Death.**

**Franklin J. Schaffner 1965 film The Warlord.**

**Machiavelli's The Prince.**

**Thundercats – the 1980's series.**

**Charlotte Bronte's Jane Eyre**

**The TV series Game of Thrones.**

**Mark Robson's 1958 film The Inn of the Sixth Happiness.**

**A docudrama about Louis the fourteenth and the building of the of Versailles **

**Nbsiren because their story Summoned Hero infected me with plot bunnies.**

**An odd mix of stuff I know but I can't wait to see what will inspire me next **

**I don't own or make any money from the Finder series it belongs to Yamane Ayano.**

_**NO FLAMES PLEASE IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ IT NO ONE IS MAKING YOU! IN DOING THAT YOU WASTED MINUTES OF YOUR LIFE THAT YOU'RE NOT GOING TO GET BACK, WHICH YOU COULD HAVE SPENT READING SOMETHING YOU DO LIKE. IF YOU DISLIKE THIS THERE ARE PLENTY OF OTHER FICTIONS TO READ.**_

* * *

**Chapter 2 – The One Who Loves People.**

'_This is a Lord?'_ The skinny boy in front of him looked barely out of the schoolroom. His shirt, jacket and trousers were worn and threadbare in places and covered in so many patches that there was likely very little of the original garments left. His boots though were clearly well made if rather scuffed. "Your Majesty may I present Lord Takaba Akihito."

Akihito bowed low as he was just a plan lord and on the lower rungs of the nobility "Your Majesty."

"Lord Takaba." Asami's ability to read people at a glance had always served him well. There was much information to be gathered from a gesture or a look, the way a person held their hands or the tone of their voice would tell him many things they were trying hard hide. However every now and then he comes across a person he can't read, so great is their ability to school or hide their features that even he cannot tell what lies beneath. Lord Takaba was such a person he realised. Ichihara and his secretary betrayed their anxiety unknowingly no doubt they were trying hard but he could detect a vein of fear in their voices. Whereas Takaba's voice was neutral there was no emotion present. "Sit my Lord." Asami gestured to the chair opposite him.

Takaba got his first up close look at royalty. Asami Ryuichi possessed the typical Asami traits of black hair and gold eyes. Though Takaba was no judge of male beauty he knew without a doubt that the emperor would be considered most handsome._' But then aren't all emperors handsome?'_ Court gossip even made its way to even Takaba's little corner of the empire. The emperor was known for a string of lovers but had not so far taken an empress, consort or concubine and had recently put aside a Maîtresse-en-titre. _'Though I can imagine there is no shortage of candidates. After all he is the biggest matrimonial catch in the empire.'_

"'The one who loves people' that is quite an extraordinary title to possess."

"It's not one I gave to myself it is what others have chosen to call me."

"Either way you must be greatly loved."

"I would not say greatly loved. I know many who do not love me."

"Does that disappoint you?"

"Not at all your majesty. To ask for anymore love than I have been given would be both greedy and impossible."

"So you are saying you're hated?"

"Aren't we all at some point in our lives?"

"Even me?"

Ichihara could feel the sweat dripping down the back of his neck. Takaba Akihito was famed for his frankness, he hoped that his father had instilled him the deference that must be paid to royalty, if not he felt that both him and Takaba might be a head shorter ,after all this was 'The Scarlet Emperor' it was said that he had men disembowelled for less. "Of course not your majesty. You are our beloved emperor." Ichihara breathed a sigh of relief only to have his heart jump back up into his throat at the words of the emperor. "You spoke frankly before do so again."

"Your majesty is a ruler so is it not then better for you to be feared rather than loved?"

"We were talking of hate not fear."

"I find they often go hand in hand."

Asami folded his arms and leaned back in the chair "Do you love all people?"

"No"

A smile like that of a sphinx crept across Asami's face and in mock astonishment he said "No? For you who bears the title 'The One Who Loves People' is that not blasphemous?"

"I would say not. I don't love rapists, pederasts and murders. I love those who society washes their hands of but still stands in judgment over. I love those who seek to do or be more than convention or custom has prescribed. To love all people is an impossible standard to live up to."

"Then you and I have something in common. But you have come to speak with governor Ichihara. I should not have distracted you." Asami was a little disappointed to put this verbal sparring to an end, he didn't get to cross swords verbally with another person often. The court was full of sycophants and toadies who'd agree with him if he said the sky was pink and the Earth flat. One thing he had noticed about Takaba was that the boy was fighting to not look him in the eye. Takaba cast his eyes to the ground in no doubt what was an instilled act of deference, but it was obvious to Asami that Takaba was used to looking his opponents in the eye. Asami's eye was also caught by a round medallion around the Takaba's neck. It was on a silver chain that reached his sternum. The outer edge was silver it was plaited like a rope. In the centre was silver leopard, its black spots were most likely made of onyx or obsidian. The back ground was blue like the sea in a storm. Asami concluded rightly that this was the emblem of the Takaba family.

"I applaud you Takaba sama for putting down the riot at the prison." Said Ichihara

"The riot may be over but the root cause has yet to be dealt with. The superintendent was selling the prisoner's food to Duke Amasawa."

"Are you sure of this Lord Takaba?"

"Absolutely your majesty. Superintendent Amagai left in rather a hurry; I found ledgers recording the sales, he tried to burn them but you can still read them." Takaba reached into his bag and pulled out some half burnt books. "I also talked to the prison staff."

"What of Amagai?" Asked Ichihara

"Fled. But I have a short term solution that should work to feed the inmates and a lot of other people. I've been talking to the farmers whose crops weren't destroyed, because the Duke has conscripted about half the labour force the farmers are saying that they don't have enough hands to help with the harvest. I put it to them that if the convicts under supervisor of course help with the harvest in exchange for a percentage of everything they harvest. Both sides have agreed to this all that is needed is your say so governor."

"We don't have many available options. I'll have the order prepared."

"If your majesty would excuse me I have many things to do day."

"Of course One moment Lord Takaba you said that you don't like rapists, murders and pederasts but you take an interests in the welfare of convicts surely you must have come across a rapist or two?"

"The people in the regional gaol are mostly there for petty and nonviolent crimes. Those that commit capital crimes such as rape and murder are housed in the more secure prison in the provincial capital." Said Akihito '_Though you already knew that.'_ "Also sire there is no need to refer to me as Lord Takaba I have chosen to cast off my title."

"Yet you still wear your family emblem?"

"This medallion has been worn by generations of Takabas. I may have cast off my title but I'm still a Takaba. Majesty, governor Ichihara I bid you good day." Takaba bowed once more and left.

'_That, that man was baiting me! I know when I being played with, you would think that an emperor would be above that sort of thing! But no he was playing with me like cat with a mouse. He wanted me to lose my temper. Maybe he wanted to prove I was a fake?'_ With a title like 'the one who loves people' Takaba had often come across those who wanted to belittle his actions, to show the people that he was just an arrogant little upstart who was manipulating them for his own ends. _'He wanted to see my for his own amusement I bet. I can almost understand why the Duke rebelled he must have wanted to take that smug look off his majesty's face. Emperor or not he just the same as the rest of those spoilt , stuck up nobles; who just want a new toy to play with because they haven't got anything more constructive to do!'_ Akihito knew wasn't being entirely fair to the emperor, but when your irritated with someone being fair is the last thing on your mind.

* * *

When Akihito returned to Sanctuary he handed his horse to Byakuya. Byakuya had lost both parents 3 years ago, he was sent to live with an aunt who used the boy as slave labour. He ran away not long after and had lived on the streets, until Akihito found him picking through rubbish looking for food. Akihito watched the boy with his horse Byakuya was great with animals; not matter how wild or savage they were he just seemed to be able to charm them. There were a total of thirty orphans at Sanctuary at the moment ranging from two to thirteen. Though he couldn't come out and say it eleven year old Byakuya was his favourite. He was bright and possessed a real thrust for knowledge as well as the inclination to apply. The children Akihito taught were from the town, the surrounding area and the orphans of Sanctuary. However the local authorities believed all that these children needed to know was reading, writing and some basic arithmetic. And as part of the conditions that allowed him to open and operate the free school Takaba was forced to stick to this limited curriculum.

However there was no rule saying that he couldn't tutor an individual student and that's exactly what he did. Akihito expanded on the original curriculum and began to teach Byakuya history, botany, geography, and anything else he could think of. Akihito also opened up his own personal collection of books to Byakuya giving him new and challenging reading. And opening him up to subjects like philosophy and politics, things that were thought to be toxic to the minds of the lower orders. Akihito sometimes wondered if he was doing the right thing in tutoring Byakuya. Being an orphan and with no money or property his chances of advancement were slim to none. The empire didn't have great social mobility. Most of the ordinary people never left their home village. If Takaba had been on better terms with the local nobility then he might have been able to get Byakuya a place in one of their household. But Akihito knew that this wasn't going to happen, perhaps he could approach the governor instead. Akihito sighed the sun was setting, the sky was a dreamy purple tinged with orange. It was so beautiful and serene you wouldn't think that there was any conflict or chaos in the world.

* * *

Asami, his guard and an official from the governor's office rode to the town of Harakeen. Harakeen was the largest town in the Rokuhara region. The town was built on a flat plain on the shore of Lake Caris. The only in or out was over a bridge that spanned across the lake and then over a draw bridge. It was also the home of Takaba Akihito and his Sanctuary. Asami had spent the past few days with his generals, surveying the land and checking up on the local nobility. He also had scouts sent out to report on what was happening at the Eyrie.

Asami along with some of his intelligence officers went through the records in the regional archive. This was a task he could have simply left to others, but Asami liked to form his own opinions and not just rely on the opinions of others. His men and advisors were free to give their opinions but only on such subjects that he deemed appropriate. Asami sat side by side with his men and shifted through hundreds of documents. Unlike his father Asami didn't look down on those beneath him. And his men from the lowliest foot soldier to Prime Minister Kirishima adored him for that but of course they never forgot his position. When his men went hungry he did to, when they were cold he was cold, when they dug trenches he dug trenches. Asami made himself the centre of their world.

Ichihara was right in the regional archive there was very little to be found on the Eyrie. And what they did find was already common knowledge such as the date construction began and location. However one of Asami's intelligence officers did find out the name of the architect. Asami then had word sent that every regional and Provencal archive should be searched for other plans drawn up by the architect. So to where private libraries to be searched, in fact anywhere plans could be stored. Knowledge of the architect's previous work may provide clues on the architecture of the Eyrie.

What Asami did also find was a wealth of information on the Takaba clan. When he asked why there was so much, he was informed that Takaba Akihito had transferred all the clan records and documents to the regional archive after the death of his father. The Asami clan had officially existed for 900 years. The Takaba's went back over a thousand, they were some of the very first people to settle in the province, not only that they were descendants of kings. Noble clans made up of warriors or priests wasn't unusual and there were many in the Takaba clan. What was unusual was that the Takaba clan also contained doctors, scholars, artisans and sailors. Not occupations normally taken up the nobility, and to have such a number and diversity of occupation was strange. One thing could not be denied was that the Takaba's very good at whatever they turned their hands to. Either by natural talent or hard work they excelled. Asami was surprised that the clan had not risen higher, upon further reading he discovered why - The Takabas lacked ambition added to that they had a stubborn streak a mile wide. Having met Akihito Asami could easily believe that.

Asami read on and found out quite a few more interesting facts about the Takabas. By inspecting the family tree Asami discovered that Akihito was last of the Takabas, upon his death the clan would be extinct. This was something Asami could relate to. With the death of his half-sister Ryuko he was only person in the empire who bore the Asami name. However unlike Akihito he had plenty of relatives so his bloodline wouldn't completely die out if he never produced an heir, but he would be last to bear the name. Asami stretched and rubbed his eyes he'd been sitting hunched over a desk far too long. He smiled it was time to pay Takaba Akihito a visit.

* * *

Akihito rose early as usual at the moment there were thirty orphans and twenty people in the infirmary plus the live in staff, early starts were a way of life. Breakfast was its usual organised but chaotic affair. As he walked across the courtyard there was a sudden hammering at the gates. "Open up the name of the Emperor."

Asami's entrance into Harakeen would be something people would tell their grandchildren about. Barring coins, portraits or statues many of the ordinary people would never see their ruler up close. As he passed the people bowed down low. There may have been no welcoming fanfare or flowers being thrown, but people would always remember the occasion. The sight of Asami's red armour glinting in the sun would be forever etched into their memories.

The gates parted and Asami and his entourage rode in. The children and staff came out attracted by the noise. Asami was with his personal guard and a senior official from the governor's office called Amano Sai, but to Takaba and many other people he was 'The Vulture' because he had a long hooked nose, that looked like a vulture's bill. He was also one of Akihito's biggest detractors. Takaba steeled himself went forward, and dropped to one knee "We welcome you your majesty to our most humble home." Akihito said this as loud as he could knowing full well his voice would ring out around the yard. And every man woman and child got down onto their knees in response.

Asami dismounted and one of his guards came forward to take his horse, however it reared up and backed away from him, he tried again and once again the horse did the same thing. The man gnashed his teeth and tried once more, Akihito glanced over at Asami the corners of his mouth had become upturned. By now two other guards had come forward to try to help catch Asami's horse. Though it soon became apparent that three were having no better luck than one, the horse continued to evade them. The rest of Asami's men wondered when their lord was bring this to an end. Takaba wondered why Asami let this continue. As if he could read his mind Asami said "Don't worry Takaba san this happens on a regular basis. I believe my men have a betting pool as to who can get Shadow under control the fastest."

Akihito gazed at the pitch black stallion, '_That horse wouldn't look out of place pulling the chariot of the goddess of the underworld. A perfect fit for The Scarlet Emperor.'_ Shadow dodged the guards and darted straight towards some of the children, then one child dashed out towards the horse "BYAKUYA!" shouted Akihito.

He was about to rush forward when Asami commanded "Hold." Asami's hand a clamped around Akihito's wrist and the guards froze. Akihito thought that the emperor was out of his mind. Asami Ryuichi is an absolute ruler and when you're told to nothing that is exactly what you do, like it or not. Akihito was about to turn and give Asami a piece of his mind, when Asami said "Look". It was Byakuya he had hauled himself onto the stallion's back, and griped his neck. The horse reared and bucked but Byakuya held firm, slowly the horse began to calm down. Shadow became as docile as a lamb. Asami walked up to Byakuya and Shadow, everyone waited with bated breath, and the emperor's temper was legendary. The Asami was said to have descended from dragons and when angered it was said that could breathe fire. Asami lifted Byakuya off Shadow's back "What's your name?"

"Byakuya your majesty."

"Good work. Keep hold of him till I finish talking to Takaba san." Akihito's mouth hung open in shock and he wasn't the only one, even Asami's own men couldn't believe their lord's response. Asami Ryuichi was at times totally unpredictable. Asami turned towards Akihito, Amano was hot on his heels "I will speak with Takaba san alone." Asami hadn't known the man long but already he couldn't stand him, he was a snivelling, narrow minded fool. Akihito couldn't help but smirk at Amano's expression.

Asami and five of his personal guards followed Akihito to his office, Akihito is not the neatest of people but he was really beginning to wish he had tidied up a bit. There were books and papers piled haphazardly on the floor and there was a layer of dust that begged to be swept up. Asami repositioned one of the chairs in front of the fire place so it faced neither the door nor the window. Takaba sat down in the other chair, two of the guards were stationed outside the door, one by the window and the other two stood behind Asami. "I have been told that you know the terrain of this province well Takaba san."

"I know the forests, the towns, the villages, the farmlands and the plains. But I do not know the mountains very well at all."

"Then perhaps you could direct me to one who does maybe Tora for instance."

'_I shouldn't be surprised he knows about Tora.' _"Tora is an outlaw, you maybe emperor but to him that'll mean nothing. He won't help you.

"There is no harm in asking is there?"

"Ask him your majesty? Surely you could just command him?"

"But from what you've said I couldn't and that is where you come in."

I want to you to act as a go between, you have his trust don't you?"

"I don't know if you could call it trust but we have a respect for one another."

"How can such a virtuous person like you respect an outlaw?" There was a note of mockery in Asami voice that set Akihito's teeth on edge

"He wasn't always an outlaw, him or his sons. They actually served in Duke Amasawa's personal guard."

"What happened?" Asami voice no calm and serious.

"The Duke raped Tora's only daughter. She killed herself not long after. It said that he and his sons tried to Kill the Duke, now I don't know if that is true but not long after he had them outlawed, placed a large bounty on their heads."

"So you will contact Tora?"

"Of course you will after all command me to do so. And your majesty's wish is your every subjects' command" Akihito's voice was laced with sarcasm after all turnabout is fair play.

"If I give you an added incentive will you add your endorsement to the message for Tora?"

'_Oh great now he's going to try to bribe. How much is going throw at me I wonder?"_

"Byakyua"

"What about him?"

"He's bright, I can tell and I would say bursting with ambition. But he'll never achieve anything near his full potential because he's an orphan with nothing but the clothes on his back. Am I correct?"

Akihito nodded.

"Does he have any family?"

"None that would own him."

"I'll take him."

Akihito looked at him incredulously "What?"

"I'll take him, I'm in a much better position than you to do something for him."

Akihito squirmed a little in his chair. Even with the emperor reputation Akihito knew that he spoke the truth, and well the emperor was said to be a lot of things but a liar was not one of them "Ok I'll will add my endorsement but I can't promise anything. Will you take him anyway?"

"You have my word Takaba san."

As Asami, Akihito and the guards walked back out into the courtyard, Akihito noticed that more of the residents were standing at doors and peering out of windows, there were even some people who had climbed the wall to catch a glimpse of the emperor. Asami and Akihito walked over to where the rest of Asami guards and Byakuya where waiting. Asami looked down at the boy he had black hair, a pair of the darkest grey eyes he had ever seen, he was small Asami put him to be at around 8 years of age. "How old are you?"

"Eleven your majesty."

"You're a runt, you're too small to be eleven."

"I'm not a runt and I'm so eleven." Exclaimed Byakuya.

Asami laughed and ruffled the boy's hair "You've got sprit I like that, you're going to need it. You're coming with me Takaba san and I have discussed it. I need a new page."

Byakuya looked at them first with astonishment and then he felt happiness burst inside of him along, with a swell of pride. The crowd that had gathered had heard Asami's words and began to talk amongst themselves in amazement. Being a page in a royal or noble household was nothing to sniff at. Many of them went on to become Knights. In the royal or noble households they were educated, learnt how to use weapons, learnt to dance and the art of diplomacy, they learnt every that would prepare them for life at court and their lives as future members of the nobility. Sons of the nobility traditionally became pages, though some sons of wealthy common citizens may rise to the position, but no low born peasant child had have ever been taken on as a page. "Do you have a family name?"

"No sire."

Asami thought for a few seconds "Ryuuzaki. Ryuuzaki Byakuya. That's your name." He mounted Shadow, reached down and picked up Byakuya the boy sat behind Asami, his arms wrapped around Asami's waist. "I eagerly await to hear from you _Akihito."_

* * *

**Reviews please let me know what you think. I look forward to hearing from you.**

**Author notes**

_**Maîtresse-en-titre**__** –**_** This French term translated mean 'Official Mistress'. A Maîtresse-en-titre was the chief mistress to the king, her relationship with him was open and not clandestine in anyway. Being Maîtresse-en-titre came with a lot of benefits titles, land, money etc. But any children would still illegitimate **

_**Below is some background information just in case I can find anywhere to mention it in the main story:**_

**The empire that Asami rules over is known as the Asai Empire. His ancestors once ruled over the kingdom of Asai that later became a province. And they took their name Asami from the land they ruled. Asami's ancestor Ryuichi the Second united all the kingdoms under his banner. All the 12 kingdoms went onto become provinces.**

**Duke Amasawa Seiya is Asami's first cousin on his father's side. He is the Duke of Kessel. Kessel is in the north west of the empire it's enclosed on two sides by mountains and the sea on the other. So it's a very wet area. Rokuhara is the most northern region. **

**The Takaba clan is descended from a king that was overthrown by Ryuichi the Second. The survivors fled to Kessel and were some of the first people to bring law and order to the province. Kessel wasn't a kingdom originally it was loose coalition of tribes. The Takaba helped to bring them together. **

**Each province is ruled by a duke and under him are various other nobles who rule there lands.**

**Gods**

**Lots of different gods are worshipped in empire, but the main four rule the heavens, the earth, the sea and the underworld.**

**Deadra – the goddess of the underworld:**

**She's depicted as women with grey skin, white pupil less eyes and straight black hair, she has the wings and feet of a raven, Deadra wears black but is sometimes shown in white. Deadra wears a crown of human bones. Her chariot is pulled by pure black horses. The gates of her place is guarded by a giant three headed lion**

**She is also the goddess of law and justice. **

**Her palace has infinite rooms and each room is a soul experiencing their idea of heaven or hell. Her servants are the Helkaries, they are record keepers, the collectors of souls and they also act as guards making sure that no soul can escape. The ravens seen at battlefields are said to be the Helkaries taking souls to their mistress. The helkaries record every event in your life, and when you die and are brought in front of Deadra that record is brought in as evidence, to determine whiter you experience hell or heaven.**

**When you are brought before her your heart is weighed against the feather of truth, the lighter your heart the better your chances of getting into heaven are. But Deadra will question you using the tome that the helkaries have kept, in which your entire life is recorded. And from those two assessments she makes her judgment. Anyone who lies to her has their soul automatically consumed by the Devourer. The Devourer has the tail of a snake, the back end of a bear, the front end of a panther and the head of dragon. In the stomach of the Devourer a soul is tortured for all time in endless flame. **

**Deadra's children are Isha the goddess of war and Alcion the god of medicine. **


	3. Chapter 3 - The Road to Komaru Pass

_**NO FLAMES PLEASE! IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ IT, NO ONE IS MAKING YOU! IN DOING THAT YOU WASTED MINUTES OF YOUR LIFE THAT YOU'RE NOT GOING TO GET BACK, WHICH YOU COULD HAVE SPENT READING SOMETHING YOU DO LIKE. IF YOU DISLIKE THIS THERE ARE PLENTY OF OTHER FICTIONS TO READ.**_

**Welcome all to the third chapter of The Scarlet Emperor. While I was trying to work on this, I was beating off plot bunnies. I never knew that plot bunnies are such vicious creatures. All them were assaulting me with ideas for the Good Samaritan and another couple of story which I have been planning in my head but won't get round to writing just yet, because two at the same time is enough.**

**Now this story was supposed to end at chapter three, but as usual the best laid plans of mice and men rarely come to fruition so this story will be as long as it needs to be. **

_**I don't own the Finder series or any of its characters.**_

**This is how the nobility are structured in the empire:**

**Emperor and the imperial family **

**Dukes/Duchesses - One per region.**

**Marquis/Marchioness - Two per region**

**Earl/Countess - Four per region**

**Viscount/Viscountess - five per region**

**Baron/Baroness - six per region**

**Lord/Lady **

**Knights**

**Gentlemen **

* * *

Chapter 3 – The Road to Komaru Pass

Akihito stood in the courtyard of the governor's residence waiting for the emperor to finishing conversing with some of his men, he looked around for Byakuya when he'd arrived but he hadn't seen him. Asami had chosen to remain in the governor's mansion for the time being. It was in a good defensive position, on top of a hill and with a fast running river on one side. Akihito had heard that the emperor had received invitations from the local nobility to stay with them. However he had declined, stating that in the governor's residence he felt closer to his ordinary subjects, and welcomed the opportunity to see the reforms to the civil services he had instigated for himself. He did however inform them that when he was next on progress he would make sure to visit them. Which made some of the nobles groan because they all know just how expensive it is to cater to royalty when there are on a royal progress.

Asami's message also reminded the nobles that they may have the bloodlines and the titles, but he had two things they didn't have. First he had the armed forces, the numbers of the imperial army and navy outstrip anything the nobles have and second he has the people. Asami Ryuichi the Tenth has an innate ability to connect with the common people. In a way that has never been seen before. The people feared him but at the same time loved him. He was a man, who like his famous ancestor united a divided people, brought law and order where there had been chaos and bloodshed, he worked to improve the lot of the common people. The people did not want a return to the days of civil war. As long as he continued to successfully temper his cruelty with charity they would stand with him. As a ruler the Scarlet Emperor wields an iron fist in a velvet glove.

Asami turned to face Akihito and Akihito bowed "Your majesty"

"Takaba san I hope you have good news for me?"

"I have news for you majesty whether it is good is down to you your majesty"

Asami looked up at the sky and shaded his eyes "Let's go inside Takaba san." They made their way flanked and followed by Asami's personal guards. As he passed people parted and bowed in deference. Takaba hated to admit it but the emperor had an indefinable superiority. It lay in nothing that he said or did. It was just simply there. And worse of all Akihito found that he couldn't even hate him for it. It was just such a natural part of him. They made their way to the governor's study "I imagine that Ichihara will be glad to see the back of me of me."

"I'm sure that is not true your majesty."

Asami threw back his head and laughed "I've commandeered his study, his rooms and I'm causing a fair amount of disruption to otherwise well run administration. Ichihara is good and capable man, but he hasn't the courage to tell me I'm being a nuisance, few men would. Did you get in contact with Tora?"

"In a manner of speaking yes. I got in contact with one of his group, who happens to be based in the Rookery." The Rookery of any city or town was for no better the word the slum district. The buildings were all dense packed together, back to back, haphazardly packed on top of each other. The streets are narrow, twisting and dark. Rubbish and filth line them. You live in the Rookery because you can't afford to live anywhere else, or because you've fallen and there is no place lower to fall to. The Rookery in Harakeen also formed the red light district. Just like its siblings in other town and cities. It's a place rife with crime and where ever predilection is catered to no matter how sordid. "That is a dangerous place to venture to Takaba san."

"Well being 'The One Who Loves People' has its advantages, plus I called in a favour. Tora does know that you're in Rokuhara and he will meet with you, but you must come to him." Akihito paused he waited for the invertible objection, the sound of disgust of being dictated to by a commoner. When it didn't come Akihito continued "If you want to meet Tora, we must get to Komaru pass, from there will be escorted to Tora. We have four days from tomorrow to get there"

"We?"

"Yes I'm to accompany you, I'm to guide you to the pass. I've already planned the route" Akhito handed to the emperor a scroll with his planned route on it.

"How long will it take to reach Komaru Pass?"

"From here it'll take three days, the extra day is helpful, these mountain areas have bad and unpredictable weather. If we are not there by sundown on the forth they will presume that we have decided not come. I would also request that a messenger bird is sent to Marquis Samehada at Black Rock so that we'll be able to spend the second night there. "

"I see." Said Asami sounding a little lost in thought "When do you want to leave?"

"Dawn tomorrow your majesty."

"Then I will make the necessary arraignments. Is there a stipulation on how many men I can bring?"

"No but I would say that too large a party would slow us down. And Komaru Pass is extremely narrow a small force could hold back an army in it."

"I understand, Takaba san why don't you spend the night the here?"

"Unfortunately I cannot sire, I have to make arrangements to cover for my absence at Sanctuary. If there are any problems with the route please contact me."

"No matter then." Said the emperor with a smile "Now I'm sure you'd like to see Byakuya before you go."

* * *

Akihito was escorted outside to a spot on the riverbank, there was Byakuya with another man in the livery of the Emperor's personal guard giving Byakuya an archery lesson. Byakuya took aim and hit the target, Akihito applauded and Byakuya looked up. The boy looked at the man and said something, Byakuya handed him the bow, ran up to Akihito and threw his arms around Akihito who hugged him back. They sat on the grass watching the swift water if the river flow by. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you what was going to happen or say goodbye it all happened rather fast." Said Akihito nervously.

"It's ok Aki-nii it not like you could say no. And I know you just wanted to help me and you have. After meeting you getting to serve my lord is the next best thing that has happened to me. I mean truthfully how far in life would I have really have gotten? I was at the bottom of the pile. I still am at the bottom of the pile, but it's a much better pile than I was in before. I'm not mad, I'm grateful." Said Byakuya.

Akihito breathed a sigh of relief he was prepared to live with Byakuya hating him, but he'd hoped that he wouldn't have to. "Ambitious aren't you?"

"Unashamedly so, but my lord says that ambition is a double edged sword. It can build you up but it can bring you down to, so you must walk the middle ground."

"So you're getting on alright then?" Akihito looked at the livery Byakuya wore, it was the same black and dark red of the emperor's personal guard.

"Yes." The boy said with a smile "Well once we get back the capital all those stuck up court nobles and their servants I'm sure well have something to say, but I don't care. This my opportunity I'm not giving it up." Byakuya blazed with determination.

"And you're being treated well?"

"Very so stop worrying, let me tell you what happened after we left Sanctuary."

FLASHBACK.

Asami and his entourage rode into the courtyard of the governor's residence. Asami dismounted Shadow and lifted Byakuya down, Asami began to walk toward the entrance to the main building, and he looked over his shoulder "Keep up Byakuya." Byakuya scrambled up the steps after Asami. As they made their way along the corridors Byakuya couldn't help but turn his head left to right, his eyes were as big as dinner plates trying to take in as much of his new surroundings as possible. The richly decorated though outdated interior of the governor's mansion was an eye opener for Byakuya. He knew that people lived like this, but people like him would never actually got to see it. He looked at the broad back of the man whose wake he was following '_If this is the way a governor lives, what must an emperor live like?'_

The emperor threw open a pair of double doors, he walked into his commandeered study, sat down and put his feet up. "Fetch Hinamori and leave us." He said to his guards. The men filed out the room leaving Asami and Byakuya alone "Come here." Said Asami and he motioned with his hand "Closer." Byakuya approached slowly, cautiously. "Do you know why I picked you?"

"No your majesty."

"My lord. All my personal staff refer to me as my lord. Now do you know I picked you?"

"No my lord."

"Better. Well firstly I made a deal with Takaba san in exchange for certain information I agreed to take you into my household. We both agreed that I could do more for your future. What was done was done in your best interests, you do understand that don't you Byakuya?"

"Yes my lord." Said the boy solemnly. Byakuya is nothing if not a realist. He knew when an opportunity came along you had to seize it with both hands, before some else did however he wished he had got the chance to say good bye to Akihito. As it was more than likely he would never see him again.

"The second reason is that you're a nonentity. I don't mean it as an insult, what I mean is that unlike my previous page you have no connection to any noble house or clan. You have no division of loyalty, you have no one to spill secrets to."

"What happened my lord to my predecessor?"

"He had unfortunate accident on the way to Kessel, his horse threw him and he hit his head on a rock. I expect total loyalty, in turn I am loyal to my men and reward them accordingly, providing they have the ability and the inclination to apply. Your intelligent and ambitious, but be careful ambition is a double edged sword. It can raise you up or bring you crashing down."

Before Byakuya could reply there was knock at the door "Enter Ryuzaki Byakuya meet Hinamori Gin." Byakuya looked up at the pleasant faced older boy who had a dusting of freckles across his nose. "Gin, Byakuya is to be my new page. Which should please you to no end, as you no longer have to do two jobs. I want you to instruct him in his duties and look after him. Find him somewhere to sleep, he'll have to wear his predecessor's clothes until we can get him some of his own. And go see Suoh have him draw up a training schedule, it'll have to be mostly physical than academic that'll have to wait until we get back home." Asami got to his feet and looked down at Byakuya "You'll be worked and worked hard. So I hope you're not afraid of hard work are you?" A small smile crept across his lips.

Byakuya grinned back "Not at all my lord."

END OF FLASHBACK.

"Byakuya."

"Yes?"

"Can you make me a promise?"

"What is it?"

"This will probably never happen, but if you ever feel you have to choose between me and the emperor promise me you'll pick the emperor."

Byakuya looked at his older brother figure in total confusion "What? That would never happen!"

"Anything in life is possible. And I know that the chances of some conflict between me and him occurring are miniscule. But I want you to promise me anyway, no house has room for disloyal servants. I love you like a little brother and I want the best for you. I want you to have chance to change your so called fate, that's why I made a deal with his majesty. So please make me this promise and stick to it no matter what."

"Is that really what you want?"

"Yes. You're a survivor Byakuya, promise me you will do what you have to do secure your own safety and your survival. Even if it means you have to turn your back on me."

"Alright if it's what you want. I swear. I swear to be loyal to my lord. And that my loyalty to him will come above loyalty to anyone else."

* * *

Akihito yawned and rubbed his eyes, he's accustomed to early starts but he'd only ever gotten up before dawn on a handful of occasions. A he set off there was a brisk north wind blowing. Akihito hoped that the emperor and his men would be ready to leave without delay. Any delay would put them behind schedule. The first night they would spend on the road but the second would be spent at the home of Marquis Samehada Dan, from who they had received word via messenger bird that he would be glad to receive them. This was not a prospect that filled Akihito with any amount of pleasure. Samehada is as slippery as an eel. Then there was his eldest daughter Rangiku, who no doubt would be trotted out by her father like some prize winning pony to be displayed in front of the emperor. Lady Samehada Rangiku is beautiful and in possession of a large dowry. Akihito knew the perfect word to describe her, however it's usually only used inside a kennel. When they were children she got her brothers to throw Akihito in a pig sty. Her exact words were "If you want associate with peasants you should smell like one."

Akihito shook his head, he had better things to think about than that harpy in human skin. When he reached the governor's mansion he found Asami and his men including Byakuya all ready to go. The route that he selected cut out the main roads, instead they would travel cross country. Kessel is a region comprised of moorlands, mountains and coast. It's as beautiful as it is harsh. They rode hard and fast, stopping only to eat and rest the horses.

Yesterday Asami looked over maps of the area, studying the route Takaba Akihito had planned and he noticed that the route would take them right past Alizgarth the family seat of the Takaba clan. Asami wanted to know more about Akihito, in fact he wanted to know everything. He wanted know what exactly went into to creating this most unique of individuals. And home is one of the forces in life that shapes use the most. Asami had found out that Alizgarth had burned to the ground not long after Akihito's father had died. Akihito had transferred the family documents to regional archives during the time his father was dying, and the very last of them of were shipped to archive the day before the fire.

The first day's ride was uneventful, as they rode past Alizgarth, Asami got his first look at the castle. All that was left of Alizgarth were the double walls, along with the burnt out remains of the main keep and watch towers. Alizgarth itself was situated on a prominence, which overlooked a valley. The slope itself was covered in Alizarin trees, crowned in all their glory with rich red leaves. Making the ruin look like it was still on fire. Apart from a few shepherds grazing sheep there was little else to see. They had made camp on the edge of a small wood, Takaba had expected the guards to pitch an ornate tent for the emperor, but however the emperor unrolled a bedding roll and slept on the ground just like the rest of them.

* * *

When he awoke the next morning he couldn't see the emperor or Byakuya but since he could see about half of the twenty men that Asami had brought, he reasoned that they must be nearby and safe. Two of the guards were preparing breakfast, he offered to help but they say they could handle it. So he decided to go check on Tsuki. The white mare nuzzled his neck in greeting, she was getting old and he had been worried that she wouldn't be able to cope with the journey. But he needn't have worried. For Tsuki was just as proud as her owner and if horses could talk she would have told him she was not going to be out done by a bunch of cocky youngsters. Together horse and rider had set a punishing pace. Nevertheless no one complained not even Byakuya, for Asami and his men though the whole thing was reminiscent of their days fighting in the civil war. "Takaba sama."

Akihito turned around "Hinamori san." Hinamori Gin was seventeen, according to Byakuya had at one point been the emperor's page and that Hinamori san was helping him learn his new duties, as well as helping him adjust to his new life. The former page had been promoted to the emperor's personal guard, and was the youngest member. "Takaba sama my lord requests your presence."

"Of course lead the way."

Hinamori lead Akihito through the trees, Akihito couldn't see the other guards be he had no doubt that they were there. Akihito could hear the sound of running water, then they came to waterfall "My lord I've have Takaba sama." Called out Hinamori. Akihito watched as the emperor who had been showering at the base of falls, dived into the water. Akihito turned his head and saw that Hinamori had disappeared '_I didn't even hear him leave.'_ Asami swam towards the bank and rose from the water like a denizen of the sea. Akihito noted the signs of past battles etched onto his body. He had burn scars, some scars that looked like they had been inflicted by arrows and blades. There was one long, thin scar that started just under his right pectoral and travelled all the way down to… "Takaba san."

Akihito thoughts were broken "Yes, yes your majesty you wished to see me."

"Yes. I wanted to know if you still own Alizgarth and the land around it."

"Yes but you've seen for yourself it's a ruin, its completely uninhabitable."

"What happened?"

"There was a fire, no one knows how it started and thankfully no one was killed or seriously hurt."

"That is most fortunate indeed." Akihito may have a brilliant poker face but Asami could tell there was something he wasn't saying, that there was more to the burning down of his ancestral home that he letting on. "I want to buy Alizgarth from you."

"Buy it your majesty?"

Asami stepped closer to Akihito "Yes I want to buy it. I don't have permanent base in this part of the empire, with what has happened I want to change that."

"Your majesty doesn't need to ask…"

"Yes, I know you could just gift it to me but I wouldn't accept it. The money that you make from the sale would no doubt aid all your endeavours at Sanctuary. Plus it's your family home, you grew up there no doubt you have fond memories of the place. I won't force you to sell if you don't want to, just think about it we'll talk on the matter again later." The emperor smiled. A small smile. The type of smile that Akihito had seen before, it was one that said he was about to played with. In the same way a cat plays with a mouse. Akihito was surprised that he'd managed to hold a conversation with the man. He stood there unashamedly in all his glory and Akihito's brain was short circuiting, because he was thinking thoughts he shouldn't be thinking at all. Out of nowhere he felt Asami's hand brush his cheek "You look flushed Takaba san." Asami's hand then moved to Akihito's forehead "Perhaps you have a fever"

Akihito knew that fire can burn, that so to can ice, and for the first time he discovered that flesh can also burn. How could one touch ignite that much feeling? A feeling that crashed upon him like a wave upon the rocks. It just seemed to have come out nowhere, but he knew that it was part of him, a part of him that had never been fully awoken. Desire was nothing new to him, nor were lovers for he had those in the past, but this feeling was something new. It was he hated to admit beyond anything he'd ever felt before. "Perhaps you need to cool down Akihito." Akihito felt Asami's other hand encircle his wrist. "Why don't you join me" Asami smiled this time flashing his teeth. Akihito thought that his knees would buckle. Asami's teeth were even, strong and white. They were the teeth of a relentless predator. Of a creature wolfish, carnivorous and untamed. Asami took a step back into the water, drawing Akihito with him. "My lord, my lord, Kurosaki san says that breakfast is ready." Said Byakuya as he came running towards them, in his arms were a fresh set of clothes for the emperor. Asami's hands away dropped away "Thank you Byakuya. You should go and get some breakfast Takaba san." Asami turned his attention to Byakuya and Akihito walked back to camp. _'Being attracted to him doesn't mean anything! He's, well he's him! Who wouldn't be attracted to him at least physically? He's bored that's all. He away from all those pretty ladies and gentlemen of the court, so he's having some fun at my expense. He just looking for something to pass the time. Well it won't be me! Nothing is going to happen I won't let it. And once he's got that into his head that'll be the end of that. What I feel doesn't matter its nothing I can't control.'_

* * *

The party set out immediately after breakfast and rode towards the coast, by midday they could see the sea on the horizon, this was especially exciting for Byakuya because he had never seen the sea before, and couldn't wait to get a closer look. As they rested and watered the horses Akhito stole a glance at the emperor. The emperor hadn't said a word to him since their encounter earlier that morning. Whatever was going on with him Akihito firmly placed the blame on his majesty. Akihito knew it wasn't him, he knew that he couldn't seduce a rock let alone a human being, he wasn't brave enough to initiate first contact all his past lovers had come on to him. Those hadn't true love affairs they were a way for him exercise his curiosity, they were not built on any overwhelming or deep feeling. Maybe the emperor wasn't fully human, after all the Asami were said to be descended from a dragon and a god. Maybe it was because of the current situation that the emperor hadn't made another advance; not that it would be successful Akihito had decided firmly upon that. Anyway once they got to Black Rock the emperor would no doubt have his hands full with Lady Rangiku. Normally Akihito wouldn't have inflicted her on his worst enemy, but this was a special case. "Takaba sama."

Akihito looked up "Yes Kurosaki san?" Kurosaki Kyo was a member of Asami's personal guard and wore the same black and dark red colours that Byakuya did. But of course he wore more in the way of body armour. The first time Akihito had met the man he was wearing a mask. By the time they had got onto the open road he removed, and Akihito now understood why he wore a mask. The mask covered his face leaving only his eyes exposed, but you could make out scars that ran from his forehead to underneath the mask. Kurosaki had scars that crisscrossed his face, it looked like he had been slashed repeatedly, and also part of his nose was missing. His mask no doubt protected him from all the stares and whispers he undoubtedly would receive. One other thing that Akihito had discovered about the man was that he told the dirtiest jokes that Akihito had ever heard (and he had heard good number of them), Akihito was informed by the other men that Kurosaki told the filthiest jokes between here and Edrin's Point. "What can you tell us about the Samehada family? The archive at the governor's mansion didn't have much on them."

Everyone turned their attention to Akihito "That's no real surprise, most clans will put as little information as possible in the public domain. I don't really know the family. The Marquis has been a widower for a few years now. He has five children, two sons and three daughters. We will most likely meat his eldest two children his son Sai and his daughter Rangiku."

"Do you like family Takaba san?" Asked his majesty.

"Your majesty I don't know them well enough to like or dislike them."

Asami smirked "I see please carry on Takaba san."

"The family is very young they have only been the incumbent rulers of these lands for some three hundred years. They are descended from pirates. I believe the original family died out and the Samehada were given the title as reward for services to the emperor. Black Rock is the family seat but most people know it as Shark's Tooth. You'll know why once we get there, Shark's Tooth occupies an island, when the tide goes out it's possible to ride out to the island." Akihito mused for a minute and then spoke again "The name Shark's Tooth is appropriate. I mean the family's name means 'Shark's skin', they use shark's as a motif in a lot of decoration, and the family emblem is a black shark on a grey background. There is one thing I know for sure just like Alizgarth and the Eyrie parts of Shark's Tooth aren't just built into or on top of the rocks, they are hewn from the rock itself. With Kessel and particularly Rokuhara being so mountainous its common practice."

* * *

They spent the rest of the day riding along the coast. It was a grey day, the sky was nothing but a block of pale grey and an icy north wind was blowing. "We should be within sight of Shark's tooth soon." Called out Akihito. First all they could see was a shape, like the tip of a black spear. As they got closer and more of Shark's Tooth came into view, it became obvious how this fortress set in the sliver sea got its name. The island itself was little more than bare rock and shale beach, however it had a perfect natural harbour. Asami could make out at least one thick wall surrounding the fortress. There were several towers and buildings inside the wall, at the centre was one that stood head and shoulders above the rest. All of the structures were formed of the same dark stone, the tallest tower was cone shaped but the elements and human hands had worn away the rock, thus making the sides more curved. "I can see why they call this place Shark's Tooth." Said Byakuya, some of the others murmured in agreement.

"It can't be the easiest place to get supplies to." Commented Hinamori

"The sea is just as well stocked larder as the land." Replied Captain Touchi Hiro who at present the time was the ranking officer of the emperor's personal guard.

"You also can't forget its strategic significance." Said Asami. On a clear day such as this it was possible to see kingdom of Valaren. Which was ruled by the Arbatov family and the current ruler is King Mikhail the Second. The kingdom of Valaren and the empire do not have the easiest of relationships. At the moment both sides stick to an uneasy peace treaty. Shark's Tooth acts as a line of first defence/early warning in case of invasion. If Valaren's armed forces tried to invade by sea they would first have to deal with Shark's Tooth, the ships stationed there and those nearby. Asami turned to Akihito "Will we have to cross by ship?"

"No sire the tide has already began to go out, by sundown it should gone out completely and we'll be able to cross."

* * *

A little before sundown they rode out to Shark's Tooth. The party was greeted by Marquis Samehada Dan. He was narrow, thin, rather a gaunt looking man; who seemed to be devoid of any colour. His hair, skin, and eyes seemed to be nothing other than a dull grey. And when he smiled you got a good look at his teeth, which had been filed to a point. It was a family tradition of the Samehada clan for boys to have their teeth filed to a point.

Samehada cordially greeted Akihito, normally he would have just ignored Akihito but since he was part of the emperor's retinue he couldn't. Akihito returned the greeting with equally cold civility. Akihito's mother once told him that courtesy was a weapon. That it didn't matter what either side thought of each other, if one side treated the other with courtesy the other side must respond in kind. If they didn't they risked being seen poorly by polite society. The marquis had even deigned to smile at Akihito, who wished he hadn't besides the fact that the man's teeth crept him out, when Samehada smiled what little nose he had disappeared making him look even more like a shark.

As Byakuya was laying his lord's clothes out for dinner Asami asked him "What do think of Samehada?"

"I think he is a calculating man, a man who is looking to improve his family's station. I think he wants to be the next Duke of Kessel."

"And what do you base conclusion on?"

"The marquis has power, but I don't think he gets much in the way of actual respect. The other nobles respect his rank but not him. I don't think he likes Akihito nii-san much, he was polite but you could tell by the look in his eyes. Aki-nii may have the lower rank but he has a much older bloodline. The Samehada clan is a young dynasty and people have haven't forgotten that the Samehada's are the descendants of pirates. Plus they were gifted with the title, it wasn't theirs to begin with. And he did keep trying to press for details as to what we're doing in the area, and he kept offering his help."

Asami nodded and sat down on a stone window seat, that over looked the sea. Since wood was at a premium many of the objects, fixtures and fittings of Shark's Tooth were made of stone. So the majority of wooden items were imported, like the bed in Asami's room. "How could he become duke?" asked Asami. He watched as the wheels turned in Byakuya's head. Asami believed that asking questions and getting the boy to think for himself was the best way for him learn, just like with Gin he wasn't going to spoon feed the boy. "Well my lord he could marry into the Amasawa family, the current duke does have a six year old son. However that would mean that one of his descendants and not him would become duke, and that plan would take some time to come to fruition and I don't Samehada sama is that patient. Nevertheless if he could connect his family to the older and more powerful Amasawa it wouldn't hurt. Conquest isn't an option. The only other way I can think him for him to become duke would be for you to give him the title my lord."

* * *

Akihito looked in the mirror and straightened his collar, though he had given up the trappings of nobility, he did have some clothes that would pass muster in such exalted company. There came a knock at the door "Enter." A servant stepped into the room.

"Dinner is about to be served, please follow me Takaba sama."

The great hall of Shark's Tooth was in the main tower, the Tooth itself. There was two large roaring fire places. The room was lit by torches and tall iron candelabra. The four great chandlers that hung from vaulted ceiling were made of bone, the stark white colour of them stood out against the dark stone. The windows were high, little more than arrow slits. The walls were hung with tapestries. Some depicting the sea god and his court, others depicted sea battles the proud victories of the Samehada. The long table that stood in the centre of the room was made of the wood of the most famous warship built by the Samehada – The Kraken. And everywhere you looked there was the shark, the symbol of the family in all its lethal grace.

Akihito sipped his wine and looked over the edge of his goblet. He'd been sat across from the emperor. The emperor himself was between the Marquis and his daughter the Lady Rangiku. Also present at dinner was the Marquis' second son, his Major Domo, his Castellan, Vice Admiral Sawashiro who was in command of the imperial naval squadron stationed nearby, Captain Touchi, the Dowager Marchioness Samehada Mai and her companion Konosuke Hinata. The Dowager Marchioness was one of those women that you may not like, but most certainly respect. Akihito was seated between the Vice Admiral and Konosuke san, though the Admiral proved to be a better conversationalist than Konosuke. But considering that companion is a weird position in a household, not a servant but not family either Akihito wasn't surprised she didn't say much.

At the moment Akihito was watching as Lady Rangiku flirted shamelessly with the emperor, though he didn't seem to be responding it didn't deter her. Lady Rangiku is considered a beauty. One admirer wrote whole sonnets about everything from the taper of her waist to the perfection of her teeth. She was famed for her pale, flawless complexion, ice blue eyes and a wealth of blue black hair. Akihito knew from past experience that she may look pretty but she had foul temper. However he knew he wasn't being entirely fair to her. Her ideas and views were ingrained into her from childhood, they would considered the norm in the upper echelons of the nobility to which she belonged to. No child can help their upbringing or the ideas instilled into them during that time. However the sight of her flirting, that irritating high pitched voice and her showing off her cleavage in a very low cut gown was revolting.

However Akihito refused to let this display ruin his enjoyment of the meal and he ate wholeheartedly. The marquis' mistral provided during and after dinner entertainment. He sang ballads praising the skill and bravery of the men who had sailed the seas. Lady Rangiku also sang, her was a song that told the tale of a merman and human women who fell in love, then who both came to a tragic end. All the time Akihito caught himself stealing glances at the emperor. He'd seen plenty of men fall for the lady in question. Akihito studied the emperor's face looking for any sign of infatuation. However Asami's face remained inscrutable.

* * *

Before the emperor retired for the night he walked along the battlements, accompanied by Akihito and his guards who followed at a discreet distance. They walked along the stone walls, the full moon hung in the night sky like a giant pearl, and it cast its pale rays on all that lay beneath. They walked in silence, the sound of the waves crashing against the rocks broke the silence. The silence unnerved Akihito a little, and when he gets nervous he rambles; however protocol forbids him from speaking first. "You don't like the Samehada do you Akihito?"

"I told your majesty I do not know them well enough to either like or dislike them."

"Akihito in the short time I have known you have spoken with complete frankness, I expect nothing else when I ask you a question. The looks passing between you and the Lady Rangiku would have scorched stone. Did the lady break your heart?"

"Not at all sire. She was a bully and still is by all account. I dislike bullies intensely. She and her brothers tried to intimidate me, however that didn't work"

"No?"

"No any attempt to immediate me just makes my courage rise. I don't like them but that doesn't give me the right to colour your view of them. Your mind is your own, it is your right to make your own decisions and to come to your own conclusions."

They walked once again in silence until the emperor spoke once more "What do you know of the Duchess Amasawa? What manner of women is she?"

"I know her rather well. He father and mine were close friends. She is kind hearted, a peacemaker, she has a strong sense of honour and duty. She would not have gone along with her husband's treachery."

"Not even for the possible advancement of her son to the position of the prince?"

"Not even for that. If there is any person in the world unmoved by ambition it is her." Akihito looked his emperor in the eye trying to determine as to the point of this line of questioning. But he couldn't read Asami's eye, he could see nothing beyond that smile, a smile like that of sleepy python. A smile that equal measure attracted him and frightened him. "That is quite a testimony, I ask Takaba san because I wish to know what kind of regent she would make."

"Regent?"

"Yes her son is under-age is he not?"

"So you will not…"

"No Takaba san I don't intend execute her or her child. Nor do I intend to deprive the boy of his inheritance. He'll forgive me killing his father sooner than he would deprivation of his inheritance. Plus all the best families have had at least one member executed."

* * *

Asami strode back to his room. He found Takaba Akihito to a most unique and entertaining individual. He knew that all through dinner Akihito had been sneaking glances at him, no doubt he wanted to see if Asami fell for the obvious charms of Lady Rangiku. It was pity that events made a proper pursuit of Takaba difficult. And it would be a pursuit, Akihito may be attracted to him but it was plain to see that Akihito would not easily surrender. Akihito was a new and fascinating diversion. Asami had some many people, but none of them were like Akihito. He possessed a quite determination that had the ability to roar like a lion and make itself heard.

Perhaps when this was all over Asami would command Akihito's presence at court, and it would have to be a command. For Asami knew deep down anything less than a royal command would be unsuccessful. The thought of seeing Akihito matching wits and crossing verbal swords with his courtiers filled Asami with glee. And Akihito would be his territory, after all it is easier to mount a campaign in familiar territory. It then struck him he had the perfect reason to stay in Rokuhara – Alizgarth. Takaba would sell Asami was sure of that. He had a feeling that Akihito was more practical than sentimental, plus the money would aid his endeavours.

Asami decided that he himself would oversee the rebuilding of Alizgarth himself, of course Akihito's help would be needed so they would have to spend time together. Every noble residence had secret elements not listed in the official plans but known to the inhabitants. To fully restore the castle Akihito's help would be needed. Asami imagined the pleasing prospect of what would be; he could have simply commanded Akihito but he felt that there was little pleasure to be had in such a conquest.

Byakuya helped Asami to prepare for bed. "Will that be all my lord?"

"Yes you may go."

"My lord"

"Yes?"

"About your armour, your red amour."

"What about it?"

The boy shook his head and said "It's nothing my lord, goodnight."

Byakuya left. And Asami felt rather proud of the boy, few had worked out secret of his scarlet armour, and even fewer had tried to broach the subject. It was the events after the battle of Kastrate that cemented his reputation as the 'Bloody Bastard'. During the battle one of his allies switched sides, leaving Asami's forces outnumbered nearly three to one. Nevertheless Asami was victorious. The majority of the enemy fled the field. Those that didn't went on to wish they had. Asami had one in ten of the enemy troops killed and their blood collected. He then went on in full view of his captives to smear the blood of his amour. The majority of those soldiers went on to swear loyalty to Asami and joined his cause. The one that didn't were set free and carried the tale of what they had seen back with them. The sight of Asami in his scarlet amour terrified his enemies. It was said that some would rather commit suicide that give themselves up. It was said that he kept a supply of prisoners, and one was killed each day to maintain the amour's colour.

However if like Akihito, Byakuya and a few others you actually stopped and thought about those rumours you would soon realise that they are in part untrue. Even if one person was killed every day and the armour painted it would be impossible for it to retain its scarlet hue. The truth was that the amour had been painted with blood once and with red paint ever since. It suited Asami to let the rumours fly, it's what he wanted all along. Soldiers can be terrible gossips and he knew the tale of what he'd done would spread over the entire empire like wildfire. He wished for the love of his people, but he knew that for an emperor it is better to be feared than loved.

* * *

Akihito thought how lucky they were as the weather apart from it being horribly windy, the weather had been good. The sun was beginning to rise. The silhouette of the main tower of Shark's Tooth stood out in sharp contrast against the early morning sky. A ship took them from Shark's Tooth and they embarked on a beach. Once again they took to the road ridding hard. The whole of the Rokuhara region's northern sector is dominated by the Kierik Mountains. These mountains stretch all the way across the north of Kessel and continue till they reach coast in the west. Beyond these mountains is a large valley and beyond that is another mountain range which marks the border between the Asai Empire and kingdom of Valaren. There are roads that traverse the mountains, and smaller passes such as Komaru.

At around midday the party stopped to rest. They were now within sight of the Kierik mountains. "Takaba san how much longer will it take to reach Komaru pass?" said Asami speaking to Akihito for the first time since they had left Shark's Tooth.

"We should reach the entrance to the pass in a few hours, where Tora's people will meet us. The pass itself is a narrow coastal road. It's hemmed in for the most part by rocks, but there is one especially dangerous section."

"What makes it so dangerous?"

"Your majesty the rock face disappears on one side, resulting in a rock wall on one side and a sheer drop on the other."

"I understand why you said that a small force could hold back thousands, according to the maps it's a perfect bottleneck. Where does it exit?"

"The pass brings you out on the other side of the Kierik Mountains."

* * *

The weather which had been good to them, but now threated to turn against them as they made their way towards Komaru pass. Thick dark clouds began to roll towards them, blocking out the sun. The closer they got the more forbidding they looked. When they finally reached the entrance to Komaru pass it looked like something out of another world. Visibility was obscured due to dense mist, it was impossible to see more than few feet in front of you. The grey rocks were razor sharp and loomed above them, it looked as if at any minute the two sides would clash together and squash any unfortunate traveller that happened to be caught between them. "What now?" Asked Byakuya

Before anyone could answer him four pinpricks of light became visible in the gloom, steadily they grew brighter and bigger as they got closer. And four men became visible, they wore dark grey cloaks with the hoods pulled down, the colour perfectly camouflaged them against the rocks. They each carried a quiver of arrows and a bow. But Asami and the other soldiers guessed rightly that they carried other weapons to, these men moved like warriors and they seemed perfectly at home in harsh terrain. They each carried a staff from which hung a lantern, one of them had a falcon perched on his arm. "I'm…"

"Takaba Akihito we know who you are." The man nodded at two of his companions and they moved to the rear of the party. "Two of us shall bring up the rear so that none of you become separated. You don't want to get lost here."

The man who had the falcon on his arm, removed its hood and let fly free "A message to Tora just to let him know that we've met you. We need time to prepare the camp, after all its not everyday royalty comes a calling." He said laughing a little. The two men in front of them turned and began to walk forwards, Asami was the first to spur his horse onwards this encouraged the others to do the same, particularly Asami's men who were extremely nervous about having to travel in such a place where it would even more difficult to ensure his majesty's safety. And like phantoms they all disappeared into the mist.

* * *

**Rate, Review please. NO FLAMES.**

**Author notes – Below is extra information that I couldn't fit into the main story and just notes on some of inspirations for various elements of this chapter:**

_**Alizgarth**__** – **_**The ancestral home of the Takaba Clan. It's based on the Château de Miolans AKA The Fortress of Miolans which is in a remote area of Saxony. It was private home and then a prison. One of its most famous prisoners was the Marquis de Sade. **

_**Alizarin**__** – **_**Is a shade of red. I made up Alizarin trees there is no such thing.**

_**Garth**_** – An old word for garden.**

_**Komaru Pass**__** –**_** Is first based on Thermopylea is Greece (If you know the story of King Leonidas or seen the film **_**300 **_**or read the graphic novel you know where I'm talking about). And the second place is the Bosphorus (It's a strait that forms part of boundary between Europe and Asia). According to Greek legend at the Bosphorus is where The Symplegades AKA The Clashing Rocks could be found, large rocks which at random intervals would clash together and crush any ship that got caught between them.**

_**Kierik Mountains –**_** This Mountain range over a half of the northern border of the empire. There are roads that traverse it, but they are long, winding and slow. They are mostly used by traders. The mountain range is full of smaller, quicker but more hazardous routes like Komaru pass. **

_**Kastarte – **_**A key battle of the civil war. This was the battle that made Asami Ryuichi a serious contender for the throne. It's were for the first time he showed his true prowess as a military commander. Based on the Battle of Bosworth Field.**

_**Valaren – **_**The northern Kingdom of Valaren is ruled by the Arbatov family. Valaren and the Asai Empire have gone to war many times. These have been mostly territorial wars. With both sides laying claim to the northern regions of the empire. At the moment a peace treaty is in effect. The current King of Valaren is Mikhail the Second. **

_**Edrin's Point –**_** Is the furthest Eastern settlement in the Empire. **

_**The Asami – **_**The Asami clan according to legend is descended from a dragon call Kyujin, who was one of the illegitimate children of the Sea God. So the Asami clan claim ancestry to him to. **

_**The Samehada**_**– They are old family, but have only been recognised as noble clan for around three hundred years. They are descendants of pirates who sold their services to the Emperor in exchange for noble rank, this was during the civil war between Emperor Ryuichi the Seventh and his cousin ( and rightful heiress) Princess Asami Haruna. They don't receive the same respect that the other families get, because dynastically they are babies compared to other families such as the Takaba and the Asami. Akihito gets more respect because of his lineage, even if though at the same time the nobles criticise his activities. The Samehada are only respected because of their rank. **

**They are the guardians of a very important area. If the Valarens invaded the western borders of the Asai Empire by sea they would have to pass Shark's Tooth, there is no other way to get to the main land without passing directly by Shark's Tooth or encountering a patrol boat. The Samehada have their own personal fleet stationed on the island and have close links to the Imperial navy who have nearby base. They are master ship builders and sailors, this has given them great wealth. They always try to marry into older more established clans (especially if they are cash strapped) to try to increase their influence and try to gain further acceptance by the other noble clans. **

**They emblem of the Samehada is a black shark on a grey background.**

**The Gods**

**The Sea God – Kalour**

**His form is humanoid but he is sometimes shown with a fish tail. A very tall, muscular man (Think of the Marvel Super hero The Sub Mariner but with very fair hair instead of dark) who is often depicted naked or with a loin cloth. Kalour though is always show with pointed teeth and this is where the Samehada adopted the tradition of filling the teeth of their men. **

**He is the god of the sea and storms. He represents the duality of the sea he can be very jovial and playful. Other times he is aggressive and wrathful. Sailors always carry on them gold and silver trinkets so that if they drown Kalour will be pleased. **

**His consort Nei-Ma was a human women that he fell in love with so he transformed her into the first mermaid, she then went on to become the goddess of lakes, rivers and springs. He then went on to use his powers of transformation to turn other sea creatures into merman and women. Kalour then built the underwater city of Lantea for them to live in and it is from here he rules. His chariot is pulled by dolphins and the city of Lantea is protected by two great dragons, who he raised by hand. This has led to him being connected to dragons. **

**Kalour is a warrior the spear being his weapon of choice. He often gets into conflict with the Earth Goddess, because she feels that his sea is eroding away her earth and taking parts of the earth away from her. Earthquakes and Tsunamis are said to be signs that these two deities are fighting. **

**Kalour does have a wandering eye he's fathered a great number of Illegitimate children, a couple of them are non-humanoid for instance Kyujin. When things like river's flood or lakes dry up these are said to be results of the punishment that Nei-Ma is handing out to her husband for cheating on her. Kalour and Nei-Ma have ten children. Their eight sons are the wind gods. Their eldest daughter Kathoth is the goddess of the moon and the controller of the tides, their younger daughter Nyla is the goddess of Night and the stars. **


End file.
